Peaches
by OfCabbagesandKings10647
Summary: Nowi might not seem like it, but she notices things. So when she discovers a certain army tactician and hard-to-spot knight making eyes at each other, she just has to step in. KellamxFe!Robin


**Hello everyone! So this is my first Fire Emblem: Awakening fanfiction... Um please review it at the end if you want to... Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem: Awakening is not mine, neither are the characters. On with the fic!**

* * *

Despite what people might think, Nowi was quite observant, especially when it came to her favorite people. So it was only a matter of time before she noticed the sexual tension between her hide-and-seek buddy and the army tactician. To her it made sense, after all, as they had been spending a lot of time with each other, not to mention the lingering touches and heated looks between the two. While she was slightly disappointed at the development (who would she play hide-and-seek with now?), at the same time she couldn't be happier for them. Bidding her hide-and-seek days goodbye, she resigned to hanging out with Gregor, and quickly forgot about the two.

It wasn't until some weeks later that she found Robin sitting in the mess tent nursing a drink and looking forlornly into space that she knew something wasn't quite right. Making her way over, Nowi plopped down in front of the troubled woman.

Tilting her head to the side, she frowned. "Roooobin what's wrong?".

Coming out of her daze, Robin just shook her head and took a sip of her drink, then stared into her cup.

Getting impatient, Nowi started listing problems to Robin. When she got to "lover's spat", Robin turned beet red and sighed. Grinning at her triumph at "guess-the-problem", Nowi just sat there and looked expectantly at Robin.

Seeing that she wasn't going to just go away, Robin began to explain her situation.

"Well it's not exactly a "lover's spat"... but it has to do with love I suppose... Heck I would _prefer_ a fight to this... a fight with a lover would imply _having_ a lover in the first place, and the only person I yearn for is completely unaware of my affections towards him".

Hearing this made Nowi frown again. Weren't Robin and Kellam together? Did they break up? And who was this new guy?

"Um, I'm sorry, I'm a little confused. Weren't you and Kellam a thing a little while back?"

At this Robin's head shot up. "Wh-what?! We were never... Wait, why do you say that?"

"Well you and him kept making goo-goo eyes at each other, and it was so obvious that there was something between you two, I mean I think even Vaike knew!

Hearing this Robin shook her head. "There was never anything going on... but I do want him so bad... Is what you say true?"

Nowi grinned and nodded her head, things beginning to make sense.

_So they clearly were smitten with each other but never made a move. Pfff geeze, these two must be blind, I mean I could take a knife and cut through their sexual tension it's so obvious!_

With a laugh, Nowi jumped up and twirled around, happy to help her two good friends admit their feelings for each other.

"Don't you worry Robin, little old Nowi will help you get together!"

* * *

The next evening found Robin slipping into Kellam's tent unbeknownst to anyone but Nowi. The plan was simple, Robin was to wait in his tent, and when he returned, she was to admit her feelings to him.

Robin, unable to keep still, was pacing around the tent on the verge of having a nervous breakdown.

_What if Nowi is wrong? What if my love is one-sided?_

Giving a frustrated huff, she flopped down on the cot and stared at the ceiling of the tent. Running through her memories of Kellam, she smiled at her recollections. The first thing she had noticed about him was that he was so brave. He insisted on protecting her and their comrades, even if that meant putting himself in danger. It was when he had taken some grievous wounds from a Risen mage that she had learned he was also very stubborn. Robin giggled at the memory, she was so angry at the time, saying she could fend for herself, but he insisted that he joined the Shepherds to protect the ones he cared about and had refused to let her go unprotected. He was also surprisingly kind, even to the people who missed his presence. Admittedly Robin was one of those people, but she had gotten better at noticing him. Robin blushed when she remembered the time she caught Kellam without a shirt on. He was just finishing bathing in a river, and she was on her way to wash up herself. She would've missed him if she hadn't walked right in to him. She remembered her surprise at seeing he was rather scrawny. Of course, he was very well muscled, since the armor he was wearing armor several was several sizes too large for him, and also quite heavy.

Robin froze when she heard Nowi speaking with Kellam. In a panic, she sat up and jumped off the bed, just as he walked through the tent flaps.

* * *

Kellam bid Nowi goodnight, and walked into his tent to find a wide-eyed Robin standing by his cot.

"...Robin? What are you doing here?"

At the sound of his voice, Robin snapped out of her shock, a tint of pink coloring her face.

"I-I'm just... Um... Waiting for you?" she replied lamely. "I w-wanted to talk to you about something."

"Okay? What did you want to talk about?"

Robin turned an even deeper shade of red, and slowly walked up to Kellam, as if she was going to the gallows.

"I-I just wanted to tell you... Well we've gotten close over the last few months and... What I'm trying to say is..."

Robin shook her head, unable to get the words out. "Why don't I just show you what I'm trying to say?"

One of Kellam's eyebrows rose. He had never seen her unable to say what she was trying to, even when having to break bad news to someone.

"Um, sure I guess."

With a look of determination, Robin took his face in her hands, got on her toes and gently placed her lips onto his.

Kellam froze and tensed up. It was true that he had dreamt of doing this with Robin for a long time now, but he never expected her to feel the same.

The kiss itself was tender, almost timid in nature, as if she expected him to push her away any second.

"_She smells like peaches"_ mused Kellam, enjoying the feel of her lips against his.

Just before he could truly start kissing her back, Robin broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry, that was impulsive of me, I just wanted you to know how I feel. I'll be on my way out now-".

Before she could leave, Kellam caught her by the shoulder and turned her around. Overjoyed at the knowledge that she liked him too, he pulled her close and leaned down for another kiss.

This time, it was passionate and needy, his soft lips providing a welcome contrast to the roughness of the kiss. Robin, surprised at his reaction, instinctively closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, a moan coming from deep in her throat, egging him on. Kellam then ran his tongue across her bottom lip, begging entrance to her mouth. Robin acquiesced, and Kellam in turn ran his fingers through her hair and gripped it gently, angling her head for better access.

"_She tastes like peaches too"_ thought Kellam, gasping when Robin started to suck on his tongue.

They finally broke the kiss, both of them panting hard, lips bruised and swollen.

"That was... incredible." murmured Robin, attempting to fix her hair.

"I'll say." grinned Kellam, blushing and running a hand through his hair.

"Well... I guess I'll just.. leave now." said Robin, heading toward the tent flaps.

Kellam stopped her again, his hand finding it's place on her wrist.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"W-well I just thought... You know, that you'd want to go to sleep?"

At this Kellam laughed, and pulled her to him once more.

"If you think that I'm just gonna let you walk out of here after that, you're sorely mistaken, and I can assure you that sleep is the last thing on my mind."

Robin blushed, and grinning pulled him toward the bed.

"Good, because sleep is that last thing on my mind too."

* * *

**Well there it is. My KellamxRobin fic. I hope Kellam wasn't too out of character, but oh well, it's done. Once again please review if you want to, and thank you for reading!**


End file.
